In The Woods
by MysticalBambi
Summary: What happens when a Weevil escapes into the nearby forest? Only thing connecting this and Love After Conflict is Jack and Gwen's relationship. You can read this by itself. Rated M just to be safe due to violence.


**In The Woods **

**Pairing(s): Jack & Gwen**

**Summary: What happens when a Weevil escapes into the nearby forest? Only thing connecting this and Love After Conflict is Jack and Gwen's relationship. You can read this by itself.**

**Warnings: Quite a bit of violence in this hence why it's rated 'M' to be safe.**

**Notes: Starts from Gwen's POV.**

"Oi Gwen!" Owen shouted from his station whilst throwing a piece of paper that had been scrunched up into a ball at me. I caught it without even trying and I just threw it even harder back. He missed completely, as it went over his head, and Jack ended up catching it. He had been watching us play this game for a while to see who would fail to catch it first. I'll never know why Owen didn't notice him even though Jack has a habit of sneaking up on people.

"You've been doing this all day?" Jack complained lightly whilst looking at the item he just so effortlessly caught. He had given us work to do but, like children in a classroom, we had done it easily and were now doing whatever we could to stop ourselves becoming bored.

"What? We completed the work and the rift is quiet." Owen cheekily, answered.

Jack didn't reply to that and made his way to my station. I hadn't spoken to Jack all day since he'd been busy working away in his office. He had a habit of doing that and, even though it was annoying, he does his paperwork better like that.

"You okay?" He put an arm around my back whilst asking me. We hadn't mentioned the relationship to the others since we were sure they'd work it out for themselves. I wouldn't say we're secretive about it but we just want to make sure it doesn't affect our jobs.

"Just been bored. You could have asked for some help." I said putting my hand on his shoulder as he leant over to check my work.

"Sorry." He said with his cheeky, trademark smile. I loved that smile.

"Jack? I've got something you need to see." Tosh sounded quite urgent about what she had to show Jack.

We got up from my computer (which had my day's work on in case anyone decided to take a look) and went to Tosh's station and Owen and Ianto followed suit.

"A Weevil has been spotted in the forest on the outskirts of Cardiff. It appears that there's only the single Weevil." Tosh explained whilst pulling up a tracking system on a monitor. Ever since the Weevils getting captured and being beaten up, Jack insisted on having trackers in case they went missing.

"I'm going to get this Weevil. Any volunteers?"

Silence fell throughout the Hub as we all stared at each other. No one really wanted to go to find this Weevil.

"I need someone to come." Jack was beginning to become impatient. "I will just ask someone to come." He continued like a school teacher and the rest of us were pupils.

Knowing that no one else would go unless Jack named someone, I stepped forward.

"Fine I'll go." I said whilst walking towards Jack. Ianto, Tosh and Owen shot me a 'Thank you I owe you one' look. Whether they would repay the favour is a different story.

"Thank you Gwen." Jack said putting on a proud smile, like a father figure.

_Jack's POV_

It was so typical of Gwen to put herself forward for this. No one wanted to go and hunt down this Weevil but she always put herself before the others. I had always admired her to being able to take control when required and putting herself forward.

"Everyone keep their comms on at all times in case anything happens. We shouldn't be too long." I said whilst running back to the office to grab guns and torches whilst Gwen grabbed the first aid kits. We always carried those. Especially when tracking down a Weevil.

We then went to the SUV (which was parked in the garage) and got inside. I was sat in the driver's seat whilst Gwen got in the passenger seat. We had packed the weapons, torches and first aid kit in the boot and would get them out later.

After about five minutes after leaving the Hub, we had just got out of the city and were on the way to the forest.

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked to break the silence. Both of us had been quiet ever since we left.

"I knew no one else was going to."

"Thank you. I'll make sure the team repay the favour."

"You don't need to do that. It's nothing. Just doing my job."

"I think the Weevils have figured out that I can't die since they've killed me a countless times now. Should I go faster?"

"Good idea." She complimented.

"Why thank you PC Cooper." I answered with a lot of cheek. She just burst into laughter which made me smile as I set my eyes back on the road.

_Gwen's POV_

Due to Jack's speeding, and somehow not getting stopped and asked, we got to the forest quicker than we thought. That was always good. Only problem now is that it's stupidly dark and we don't know where this Weevil is going to be. The woods weren't as large as they appeared but you could still get lost. When we parked just outside the forest, both of us picked up a gun, a torch and a first aid kit.

"Right. We need to find the Weevil ASAP. Splitting up slightly might be the best idea."

'_I don't like that idea but Jack has more experience than me so we'd better just get on with it.' _I thought as I took a deep breath to try and keep my inner fears at bay. Getting worried was the worst thing to do as Weevils can sense that and may get nervous. That leads to attacks.

"You okay Gwen?" Jack must have noticed I was getting worried. He knew me well enough.

"Yea yea I'm fine."

"I'll keep talking throughout. If there are any problems you let me know straight away." He brought me into a hug which helped me calm down even further. That always worked.

After what felt like forever of walking and talking to Jack, I spotted something which may have been the Weevil that Tosh had saw footage of before. It was the right height, had the right get up on, it even stood the way a Weevil stands. It had to be it.

"Jack. I think I've spotted the Weevil. I'm gonna go in for a closer look."

"Ok. Just don't get too close."

"I won't."

Pointing my torch at the ground and keeping my gun hidden from sight, I slowly walked towards what I thought was the Weevil. My suspicions were easily confirmed.

"Jack, it's definitely a Weevil."

"I'll be right there."

I decided to stay where I was until Jack turned up. It would be easier to sedate that way. I stayed as still as I could until I heard something behind me. I turned around, slowly, to see what it was but to my surprise, it was another Weevil!

'_Shit!' _I thought to myself as I ran away from the Weevil that was moving towards me. It looked like it was going to attack.

_Jack's POV_

When I heard that Gwen was certain she had found what we were looking for, I decided to get there as fast as I could in case the creature had noticed Gwen's presence. Since we split, she had been a lot calmer over the comms but fear can come at the worst times.

All of a sudden, I hear Gwen panting something over the comms but it's too quick for me to hear. I followed the signal that was on my wrist strap and tried to find Gwen.

"Owen? Tosh?" I tried to talk through the comms but I didn't get a response. I was going to ask them to get the cells ready for a Weevil until I heard something I never want to hear again.

_Gwen's POV_

Whilst I had been running from the duo of Weevils that wanted to hunt me down, I heard Jack trying to get in touch with Tosh and Owen but I didn't hear a reply.

I heard the footsteps get louder. Louder. Louder. Until time seemed to slow down. I felt the worst pain in my left arm and fell to the floor, screaming for my life as I went down.

"Jack… Please…" That was the last thing before I lost all awareness of what was going on as I felt my body go into shut down.

_Jack's POV_

As soon as I heard Gwen's scream in pain and fear, I ran to her as fast as I could. Seconds later, I heard her beg for me to come and save her. That made me run faster than I thought was possible. I have never had to run so fast.

When I found her, it was horrific. I shot both Weevils in the back of the head and threw myself to my knees to have a look at Gwen's injuries.

Her body was violently shaking on the forest floor and she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Her left arm had been completely torn but was still in one piece. You could clearly see the bone and muscle; that's how far the injuries went. If this happened to anyone else they would have just been knocked out straight away but Gwen was by no means ordinary. Plenty of blood was still oozing out of the wound and her crystal white shirt was now covered in the blood as was her leather jacket.

I shoved my first aid kit off my back and found something to stop the bleeding. I injected it into her arm (where the wound was at its worst) and the bleeding slowed down and eventually stopped. Whilst doing this, I whispered calming words into Gwen's ear as treating her was going to become impossible if she was going to work herself up. She had to be as calm as possible. When I had done what I could, I found the bandages and tightly wrapped them around the wound to stop any more damage being done. Gwen had managed to remain awake throughout.

"We need to get back to the SUV. Can you walk?" Even though Gwen's legs hadn't been affected by the attack, the body was trying to shake adrenaline out of her, which will make walking difficult.

"I'll try." Gwen then held my arm as she tried to get herself up but her legs gave way pretty much straight away. I caught her before she left the forest floor.

I put her hand behind my head and onto my shoulder whilst putting my hand around her and under her arm.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"Quite a lot but I'll be fine. Let's just get back to the SUV."

Throughout the whole trip from where Gwen got injured to the SUV, I couldn't help but think of one thing; what happened is all my fault. I could have got her killed tonight. I'm sure she knew it just as much as I did.

_Gwen's POV_

After an eternity of walking, I was so relieved to see the raven black SUV. When we got there, Jack unlocked the door and helped me get in the front passenger seat whilst he got into the driver's seat.

"When we get back to the Hub, I'll get Owen to fix your arm and generally check you over."

"Ok." I simply answered.

_Jack's POV _

I'd have to ask Owen or one of the others to come back and get the dead bodies later. We just needed to get back to the Hub now.

It didn't take long for Gwen to fall asleep and I don't blame her. She's had an exhausting night and needs the rest more than anyone to let her body start to recover.

"Owen! Where the hell have you been?" I asked angrily down the comms after I heard him ask for a progress report.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to contact you about an hour ago!"

"Well the comms must have crapped out then because we didn't get a thing." Owen said sounding very close to starting an argument.

"Gwen's been injured and there are two Weevil bodies in the forest. I've done what I can and I'm on the way back but I need you to send Ianto and Tosh to get the two Weevil bodies whilst you treat Gwen. Both of the Weevils are dead."

"Is Gwen alright?" Owen asked with concern.

"She's fine but I'll need you to finish treating her arm. I'll show you when we get back."

"No probs boss. I'll make sure Tosh and Ianto are ready to go as soon as you get back."

"Thanks Owen."

_Owen's POV_

I followed my boss' orders and called Ianto and Tosh over.

"Right, got some orders from Jack. Gwen's been injured and I'm gonna treat her when they return, but he's asked you two to be ready with whatever you'll need to bring two dead Weevil bodies back from the forest."

"There were two?" Tosh asked with disbelief.

"Yep. A tracker must have crapped out." I replied.

Tosh and Ianto then went to grab what equipment they would need and made sure they were ready to go as soon as Jack and Gwen returned. I got the autopsy bay ready to treat Gwen's injuries.

_Jack's POV_

The twinkling lights of the city were visible now and that meant we weren't far away. Gwen was still asleep and had been since we left. She looked so innocent when she slept. Didn't matter where or what time of day.

As we passed all the buildings to get to the Hub, the city centre was filled with lights coming from every direction. It looked really beautiful.

When we parked in the garage, I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly shook her to wake her up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said with a smile. She just laughed at my joke. "Let's get you inside."

I got out of the SUV and walked round the front to get to the passenger seat. I put her arm behind my neck and helped her out.

I kicked the garage door open and helped her get into the autopsy bay where Owen was stood there and ready to get started.

"First things first, I need to have a look at your arm Gwen."

Gwen shot me a look of fear.

_Gwen's POV_

My gut instinct was to not let Owen take a look but I knew that he had to take a look.

"Owen can I ask Jack something?"

"Yea." He simply replied. He was already losing patience but I'm sure it was because he was knackered.

"Can I hold your hand if it hurts Jack?" I asked with my voice shaking like hell.

"Of course." He gave me his hand with a gentle and encouraging smile as I let Owen begin.

He slowly unravelled the bandage and the pain began to build and build. As Owen unravelled more and more of the bandage (and more the pain grew) I held onto to Jack's hand and he kept comforting me. Telling me everything was 'all right'.

"You've already done most of it Jack. I just need to put a more secure thread in to hold the arm together."

"Do it Owen." I asked him to continue.

"It won't be comfortable but you've already put up with the hardest bit Gwen." Owen encouraged.

I just smiled to myself and let Owen get on with it. He injected me with some anaesthetic. It was strong enough to numb the area but it didn't knock me out. I kept hold of Jack's hand throughout the process of Owen stitching the wound but it was over a lot quicker than I imagined.

"All I can advise now is that you get rest and plenty of it."

"Thank you Owen. You can go now and I'll call you if I need your help."

"No problem boss."

And with that Owen left the Hub whilst I was sat up on the autopsy table.

_Jack's POV_

"Come on you. Time you got some sleep."

She didn't needed to be asked twice as she got off the operating table and managed to walk by herself now. Obviously, it wasn't back up to normal speed but she didn't have to lean on me this time. I continued to keep hold of her hand. At least she'd got some of her strength back.

She descended the ladder slowly, taking it one step at a time. I went back up to get drinks whilst she changed into her nightie.

I got a glass of ice cold water for me and the same for Gwen. She didn't want anything else in case that interfered with her being able to get to sleep.

Like many previous nights before, I stripped to my boxers and got under the quilt with Gwen. She was already against the wall and waiting for me.

"Can I talk with you or do you want to wait until morning?" I needed to speak to her about what had happened today.

"You can tell me now if you want." She said whilst sitting up, leaning her back against the wall.

"I know it might not be much use now, but I wanted to apologise for you getting hurt today."

"You don't need to apologise Jack."

"But I nearly got you killed tonight."

"That's a danger of Torchwood and you know it. If I didn't want to be put into danger I wouldn't have accepted the place that you offered me."

"I just needed to tell you that because you wouldn't believe how scared I was when I heard you scream and when I found you. I was scared of losing you."

_Gwen's POV_

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just sat there snuggling up next to him since I was cold. There was something I wanted to say to him too and I think it's now or never as they say.

"There's something I need to say too."

"Go ahead." He replied, shifting a little so he was facing me and not just staring at the wall.

"When I see you get shot or killed in some way, I always get scared of losing you even though I know you can't die. Every time I see you on the floor I just think, 'What if he doesn't come back?'"

Instead of responding with words, he silently leant towards me and wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I didn't hesitate and wrapped my arms around him too and we stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
